kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T.
Information Summary: While Numbuhs 2 and 5 are heading off to lunch, they stop at the 1st grade hallway, which they find a barren wasteland. As they continue down it, they find that all of the students' clothes are tattered, and when they enter one of the classrooms it's destroyed. The 1st grade president says they have awaited the return of the Kids Next Door (as it was predicted in Art class). He says that their pet rabbit has gone missing and without it their crayons turned to dust, their milk soured, and everything had gone with it. This leads Numbuhs 5 and 2 to go after it (although Numbuh 2 is complaining about not getting lunch). A girl named Jessica runs up to Heinrich Von Marzipan and tells him that the chocolate volcano is nearby. Meanwhile, Numbuhs 2 and 5 come to the Jungle Gym. Numbuh 2 complains about missing lunch, but tells Numbuh 5 he's joking. He asks Numbuh 5 how far the Jungle Gym goes, and she replies that nobody knows, which echoes throughout the playground as the two operatives start to climb. After a long trek, the two reach the chocolate volcano, where they witness Heinrich lowering Jessica's stuffed rabbit down into the choco-lava, Temple of Doom-style. Just as Heinie is about to lower the first-graders' pet rabbit, he notices Numbuh 2. Heinie orders his adult minions to fire on Numbuh 2, who swings out of the way and onto the cage, causing the cage to sway back and forth. Numbuh 5 leaps in to turn the crank so the cage doesn't fall in the choco-lava, but Heinrich steals his minion's lollipop gun ("Hey, that's mine!") and fires on his archenemy. Jessica offers her help, which Numbuh 5 accepts after she sees the crank (which had been stopped by a lollipop stuck in it) start to move again. After a long fight, Numbuh 5 falls onto the cage with Numbuh 2 causing the cage to start falling at a tremendous rate, stopping just before the choco-lava, and Heinrich bids them goodbye in his native German. In a fit of anger, Jessica pushes Heinie towards the edge, where he falls in, and the volcano begins to break up. Jessica jams the gears once more, and Numbuhs 2 and 5 climb back onto solid ground with both Jessica's stuffed bunny and the first-graders' real bunny. Back at the first grade classroom, the return of the bunny brings back everything the first-graders lost and they are thanked, but Numbuh 5 chases Numbuh 2 for one of his lame jokes. After the end credits, we see a chocolate hand grab onto the edge of the chocolate volcano and we hear Heinrich's evil laughter, foreshadowing his next appearance in Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.. *Starring: **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 5 **Heinrich Von Marzipan **Jessica **Sidney **First Graders **Candy Bandits *Locations: Gallagher Elementary School, Jungle Gym and The Chocolate Volcano *Villain Technology: Lollipop Guns Trivia *The transformation of the toy rabbit to chocolate is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, where Mola Ram makes a bloody sacrifice to the goddess Kali. *Numbuhs 1, 3, & 4 are absent in this episode. *While trying to take Numbuh 5 to the lunchroom, Numbuh 2 grabs her hand three times at the beginning of this episode. *It was the first and the only time Heinrich Von Marzipan was pretended to be kind to Jessica. *It shows that Numbuh 5 was cared for Heinrich Von Marzipan, Even though he/she was a villain. Voice Cast *Ben Diskin as Numbuh 2 *Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 *Dee Bradley Baker as Heinrich Von Marzipan *Amber Hood as Jessica *Rob Paulsen as Sidney﻿ German-English Tranlations *Mein - My *Schnell - Quick, Hurry and Fast *Liebchen - Sweetheart *Herr - Mr *Ja - Yes *Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye Quotes *Numbuh 2: Faster!, Numbuh 5!, Faster! *Numbuh 5: Will you stop it! *Numbuh 2: No time, gonna keep moving! *Numbuh 5: Would you relax, We're not gonna miss lunch, if we walk. *Numbuh 2: But it's chocolate pudding day!, Quick we cut through the first grade hallway, come on!, The cafeteria is just the other side of, Woah! *Numbuh 5: Now what?, I thought you are such a hurry. *Numbuh 2: Man, whose school budget cuts are murder. *Numbuh 5: That's not it, Something's wrong here? *Numbuh 2: Hey, We're the Kids Next Door, Of course we'll get your bunny back, Right after we'll get some lunch. *Numbuh 5: We'll help now!, But first you gonna tell us who did this? *Sidney: He did not gives his name, He only laugh and he said 'That this would serves as payment!' *was showing the piece of Strawberry Cream Candy in his hand, Meanwhile on the bridge near to the chocolate volcano, This piece of candy it is belongs to Heinrich Von Marzipan, After He was eating the piece of candy, He heard Jessica shouting very excited *Jessica: Mr. Heinrich, Mr. Heinrich Von Marzipan sir, The temple is just ahead, Just like I said sir, So now you wouldn't take Hopsy-Mopsy away, Right? *Heinrich Von Marzipan: I vould never do zat mein Jessica, Onvard!, Schnell! Schnell! *Numbuh 2: Look, all that I'm saying is before anything goes chasing down some bad guy in the jungle gym to get some lunch, This is very at least they have some french fries to keep their energy up. *Numbuh 5: Numbuh 2, If we don't get that rabbit back, those first graders won't survive until their parents pick them up, Now are you ready? *Numbuh 2: Pfft, Ready for lunch. *5 glares at him *Numbuh 2: Joking, I'm joking!, Sheesh!, So, How far does that jungle gym go? *Numbuh 5: Echoing Nobody knows, Nobody knows, Nobody knows. *Numbuh 2: Did you hear that? *Numbuh 5: Hm-hm, Whatever they up to it's already started. *Jessica: Nooooo!, You said "You wouldn't take my Hopsy-Mopsy." *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Ach Liebchen, I say so many zings I do not mean, Like, "Oh no more gumdrops for me''." or "Who vould like some uf mein lollipops?''" Start on ze test! *Jessica: Noooo!, Noooo! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Behold Jessica, As your rabbit toy vould made sveet, by ze vorld's most fantastisch, Chocolate! *Jessica: Noooo!, Nooooo!, Oh Nooooo! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Ja, Jahahahahaha! *Jessica: Aaaah!, was crying *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Ach, so delicious, hahaha!, But, imagine, vhat vould taste like, if ve vill make ein chocolate bunny, vith ein real bunny!, Hahahahahahahaha! *Numbuh 5: Dipping bunnies into the chocolate volcano, Heiny's gone cocoa crazy!, We're gonna need a plan? *Numbuh 2: I got a plan. *Numbuh 5: Good Idea, You go down and distract Heinrich, and I'll grab the rabbit. *Numbuh 2: Distract?, Huh, I'm going in for some of that chocolate. *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Hehehehe!, I am so sorry, Herr Fluffleupagus, But I'm afraid it is time for me to taste, For ein 100% natural chocolate bunny, Ja?, Enjoy your dip!, Hehehahahahoohoohooha!, Oh!, I've cracken meinself up., Hahahahahehehehe!, Huh? *Numbuh 2: Ooooooh! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Intruder, Get ze imbecile! *Numbuh 2: Haha!, You have to do better than that!, Oh!, Thats better., Ahah!, Ahahahah!, Ahahahah! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Hehehehahaha! *Numbuh 2: Aaah., Huh? *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Ach, du licorice!, Turn ze vheel in ze ozer vay!, Huh? *Numbuh 5: Uh-Oh! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Abigail Lincoln, I might haff known! *Candy Bandit 1: Hey that's mine! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Hehehehahaha! *Numbuh 2: Don't worry bunny, the Kids Next Door will take care of, Aaaah! *Numbuh 5: Aah! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Hehehehahaha! *Numbuh 5: Waah! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Aah! *Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5's gonna need some help here? *Jessica: I'll help, the whole things my fault anyway. *Numbuh 5: Listen kid, You gonna get out of here!, Ok, You can help. *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Imbeciles, You are all fired! *Jessica: Hiyaah! *Numbuh 2: Ok, I'm not hungry anymore! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Huh?, um, Yaah!, Now vhere did she?, huh? *Numbuh 5: Waaaah! *5 and Heinrich Von Marzipan fighting and pushing against eachother *Numbuh 2: When, Numbuh 5 gets here, everythings gonna be ok! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Hahahaha!, You know, all uf mein life it has been mein dream, to make ze chocolate bunnies, out uf ze real bunnies, But never vonce do I zink to make ze chocolate Kids Next Door operatives., Hahahaha!, I vonder how you vill taste?, Auf Wiedersehen, Kids Next Door!, Ow!, Ah!, huh, woah uh, oh, ahhh! *Numbuh 5: Noooo! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Ahh!, ahhhh! *Numbuh 5: Heinrich!, Oh, Heinrich. *Jessica: Serves you right, for what you did to Hopsy-Mopsy! *Numbuh 5: Ya did fine kid, Just fine. 5 laughs happily *Jessica: I'm Sorry Sidney, I shouldn't help Heinrich in the first place. *Numbuh 2: Woah! *Sidney: Now do you see the power of Mr. Fluffelupagus? *Numbuh 2: Yeah, I get it! But, man, I'm so hungry it's not even "bunny"! 2 laughs *End Transmission *Von Marzipan Laughs and Cackles Evily R.A.B.B.I.T. Category:Episodes Thats Focus On Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes Thats Focus On Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes Thats Focus On Heinrich Von Marzipan Category:Indiana Jones Spoofs